WHO and NIMH are conducting a collaborative cross-cultural study of psychosocial determinants influencing course and outcome of severe mental disorders, especially schizophrenia. This program is a replication and successor to the International Pilot Study of Schizophrenia (IPSS). This application for a Supplement grant application is intended to make possible continuity of data collection for the period from January to June, 1980, midway in a two-year study of administrative incidence of schizophrenia in a defined catchment area. Comparative studies in Rochester and Hawaii are being conducted to carry out the U.S. role in the WHO program. The Rochester Field Research Center is participating in the modification and development of a series of instruments for diagnosis, study of life events, and the study of familial prognostic indicators. Computerized linkage between the Psychiatric Register and the Cancer Register is in progress. Comprehensive epidemiologic study of the administrative incidence of essentially all cases of schizophrenia of less than three months' duration is taking place, with the application of all of the various research instruments for the prediction and assessment of course and outcome. The methods for assessing the families of these patients include the Camberwell Family Interview for studying "Expressed Emotion" and several alternative shorter methods for assessing family communication, emotional interaction, and perceptions of illness. Ethnographic comparisons are also a component of this collaborative program.